Principality of Alba Iulia
The Principality of Alba Iulia is one of the Enemy Nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, being one of the minor nations of the Central New World. It's capital is Alba-Iulia and it's ruler is Prince Gelou. It was succesor state of the Kingdom of Merv, a brief creation formed on April 1st 1628 by the joint emigrés of Transylvanian, Moldavian, Wallachian and Bulgarian origin, who left the Kingdom of Srbska and Transylvania, fearing that Srbska acceptance as a member nation of the empire would further fuel hostilities towards the Moldavians, Wallachians and Bulgarians under Serbian rule, as well as of Transylvanians living in Transylvania and Serbia (Srbska launched several hostile assaults on border territories with Transylvania shortly after it's admission to the Empire,claiming these had been unrightfully occupied). The person behind the exodus into the New World was Elena, sister of then Prince of Transylvania. She was proclaimed Queen of Merv as soon as the majority of the original group (1900 people) arrived on the designate spot and began construction of the port city Elena. Queen Elena arrived on May 4th 1628 with the remainder of the first group of emigrés (755 people), but became seriously ill shortly before landing and never assumed royal duties. The captain of the settling group and governor in her absence, Basarab Babiciuc (himself of half Transylvanian/half Magyar origin) then became Regent of the Kingdom, from May 5th to December 6th 1628, when Queen Elena died. On the same day, Basarab declared the Kingdom abolished, replaced with the Principality of Alba Iulia, and himself as prince and head of the Princely house of Babiciuc. It has a total population of 852 000. Administration The Principality is divided into three voivodeships, Eth Voivodeship, Bun Voivodeship and Alba Voivodeship. Each is adminstered by a Gospodar nominated by the Prince. Each Voideship is divided into several counties, headed by a Pârcălab. The central government is headed by a council, presided by the Prince, and comprising several different titles, in the following hierarchic order: The Prince,the Logofăt (Chancellor) the two Aprods (Aprod of Justice and Aprod of Internal affairs), the Armas (in charge of the castle guard, deffense of the city, and all the prisons in the Principality, superior officer to the Portar, the Gatekeeper of Alba Iulia and all the other Portars of the Voivode capital cities), the Caimacam, the Căminar (head of tax collection) the Dregător (administraters of various other fields, as many as the Prince or Logofăt decide to nominate) , the Vistiernic (Royal treasurer) ,the Condicar (caretaker of the royal archives) and the Jitnicer (in charge of the Princely Granaries). * Prince of Alba Iulia ** Logofăt Mihail Blaga *** The Aprod of Justice (Scarlat Biaram) and the Aprod of Internal Affairs (Grigore Beklea) **** The Armas Dragomir Bumbescu ***** The Caimacam Haralamb Capraru ****** The Căminar Bogdan Cinca ******* The Dregător (Currently, four The Dregător for Health (Ionut Comeaga), the Dregător for employment (Mitica Dobra), the Dregător for the Wine Harvest (Mihai Ene), the Dregător of the Royal Household (Nelu Dumitrescu)) ******** The Vistiernic Nicu Dobrogeanu ********* The Condicar Sorin Dodrescu ********** The Jitnicer Vali Fidatof Queen of Merv * Elena 1628 Princes of Alba Iulia House of Babicius * Basarab I 1628-1632 * Grigore I 1632-1646 * Aba I 1646-1661 * Radu I 1661-1679 * Mircea I 1679-1680 * Mihnea I 1680-1740 with * Radu II 1680-1686 and then: * Vlad I 1732-1755 * Vlad II 1755-1773 * Basarab II 1773-1781 * Radu III 1781-1816 with: * Vlad III 1781-1815 and with: * Aba II 1781-1801 * Radu IV (son of Radu III) 1816, 1819 * Vlad IV (son of Vlad III) 1816-1817, 1818-1819, 1821, 1825-1828 with Vlad V * Mircea II (son of Aba II) 1817-1818, 1819-1821 with Benedek I * Benedek I (son of Aba II) 1818, 1819-1821 with Mircea II * Grigore II (son of Radu III) 1821-1823, 1825 * Vlad V 1825-1828 with Vlad IV Usurper * Grigore Agafitei 1823-1825 * Ugrin Garai 1828-1829 * Scarlat Agafitei (possibly brother of Grigore Agafitei) 1829-1830 House of Babiciuc * Prince Collegium: Radu IV, Vlad IV, Mircea II, Benedek I, Grigore II and Vlad V 1830-1833 * Vlad VI 1833-1883 * Gelou 1883- Deffense The Principality if formaly protected by the Royal Army of Alba Iulia, being headed by the Caimacam of Alba Iulia, Barbu Baboescu. The second in charge of the army are the Spatar and the Hatman,.The Royal Army consists of a total of 19 000. Ranks * The Prince of Alba Iulia ** Caimacam *** The Spatar and Hatman **** Polcovnic ***** Şătrar ****** Soldier